A morphogen model representing the reaction and diffusion of several chemical compounds was investigated to see whether it showed the qualitative behavior seen in the development of Drosophila Melanogaster and Amphibia. The formation of sequences of compartments during development of the imaginal wing disks of Drosophila was found to agree with experiment. Regenerative and duplicative phenomena were also investigated. Rules for the pattern of growth may also be deduced from the theory which will be compared to experiment. The results from this model will be used to suggest further experiments and will be compared with data derived from developmental phenomena for other imaginal disks and other species.